Fasteners are used in various industries, including the automotive industry, to retain panels to other components. For example, a fastener may be utilized to retain a vehicle door trim panel to a supporting metal sheet of the door.
Specific fasteners have been developed for securing panels to blind holes, i.e., holes that are drilled, or otherwise formed to a specific depth in a component without breaking through to the opposing side of the component. Conventional fasteners for blind holes often require the use of specialized tools to tighten the fastener within the blind hole and/or to prepare the blind hole for the reception of the fastener. Furthermore, conventional fasteners are known to be easily forced out of the blind hole upon the exertion of a relatively small force against the fastener or panel. Accordingly, there remains a need for an improved fastener for securing panels to blind holes.